Santa Clause is come floating to the Harbor
Santa Claus is floating to the Harbor is the last episode. Plot It's almost Christmas'[1]' and Santa has to make his last deliveries but his reindeer are too tired. Santa'[2]' finds Theodore and tells him that some of the tugboats won't get their gifts if he doesn't help him. So Theodore is delighted to help Santa and save Christmas for everyone. First Santa gone to appartment buildings to put presents under Christmas trees and eat cookies. Than Santa went some of houses and gives gifts and gentle give toy mice and bones while cats and dogs are asleep. Than after that the presents are done to delivery in Canada United Kingdom, Santa Claus ask Theodore to take these last delivies at Califorina United States. Theodore would like to help but he can't because he's a small tug won't get a V-word until he's a bigger tug. Santa Claus knows how Theodore feel, but Santa want Theodore to go with him. But Theodore don't have any choices he wanted to save Christmas but he can't go out until he's a bigger to get his V-word. Santa told him to keep secrets and never tell anyone and he use his magic glitter dust to put on Theodore's face when he comes back he will go to sleep and have a dream he went out the ocean. Theodore chose to go with Santa to California bring presents and Santa is delighted. So float off together in United States American in California to bring everyone gifts. When they got here the United State, they made it just in time. Santa use his magic dust glitter so Theodore can fly with home, Theodore is surprise he feel like a flying bird touch the clouds and walking in the air. Santa and Theodore got to houses and big and small apartment buildings to deliver all presents for good little girls and boys. After the deliveries are done Theodore felt very tired. Santa takes Theodore back home to the Harbour, Theodore was worried he won't make home til morning. So Santa use his magic to fly Theodore back home with him. Theodore felt like he's floating up in the sky. They arrived the Big Harbour in United Kingdom just in time. Theodore thanked Santa Claus to bring him just in time and safety. And also Santa thanks Theodore for helping and save Christmas for everyone. And he told him keep a secret between him and Theodore the magic glitter dust he put on Theodore's face even though he small tug go out the ocean, he help Santa Clause to deliver presents and save Christmas. So Santa and Theodore says goodbye each other and have a wonderful Christmas and Santa Clause went back home to the North Pole. After cold snowy morning it is Christmas Day, Theodore woke up and surprise the Christmas tree was standing on a great ocean dock. The tugs were surprise and delighted and they got their Christmas presents. Emily got a new hat ribbon with a pink diamond, Foduck got new safety things, George got a brand new compass, and Hank got the silly Jack in the Box to tell jokes and make him laugh. Theodore saw his present open and were look surprise. Santa have gave Theodore new snow glob with Theodore and Santa Clause brings presents to everyone inside it. And he saw note and says, Dear Theodore Tugboat, Thank you for helping me save Christmas and brings all the presents for million good little boys and girls. I hope you had wonderful Christmas and let's keep secrets together just you and me. Thank you for everything. Mr. Santa Claus. Theodore is very happy and be with his friends forever. This is a wonderful Christmas Day in the Big Harbour and share with friends and family. first part The song Walking in the Air perform by Connie Talbot was put on this episode when Santa bought Theodore back home to the Harbor. second part Theodore's new snowglobe Santa give him looks like Hannah's snowglobe on Barney's Night Before Christmas. References 1.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christmas 2.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Claus Category:Episodes